1. Field
This invention relates to fluid containers made of a pliable material and more particularly relates to an apparatus, system and method for enhancing the structural integrity of a fluid container made of a pliable material to avoid a collapse of the material comprising the fluid container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid containers made of pliable materials are used to contain a variety of liquids for personal consumption. For example certain artificially and naturally flavored juices are packaged in a pliable pouch made of a flexible plastic material. Each pliable pouch contains about six to seven fluid ounces of juice, enough juice to quench an average user's thirst.
Other consumable products are packaged in pliable containers. For example, certain frozen snack foods are packaged in a pliable plastic tube. The pliable tube is filled with a flavored sugary liquid and is sealed at each end. After the flavored liquid is frozen a user can cut off the top and eat the frozen snack out of the top of the tube, like a Popsicle without a stick. Many other fluid materials are packaged in pliable plastic tubes such as single shot energy supplements or drinks, yogurt, powdered substances for mixing with water or other liquids, or other edible items.
Pliable containers are not limited to edible materials. For example, pastes and lotions for dermatological uses are often contained within sealed pliable containers. Similarly, glues and other viscous materials are often sold in flexible or pliable containers.
Pliable containers for containing liquids provide several advantages over rigid containers. First, in terms of disposal the flexible material of a pliable container allows the pliable container to be easily flattened before disposing of the container. Additionally, a pliable container may use less material than a rigid container. Manufacturing processes for creating a pliable container may also be more economically efficient than the plastic molding techniques used in creating rigid containers.
Despite the advantages associated with pliable containers, there use is limited to applications where the structural integrity of the container is not an issue. When a pliable container is used to contain an edible product certain precautions are typically taken to avoid spilling the contents of the container on the user. For example, when a pliable container is used to contain an artificial or naturally flavored juice, a straw is provided to consume the juice.
In the frozen snack food example the structural integrity of the pliable container is not an issue as long as the material within the container remains frozen. However, once the material within the container thaws, the user risks spilling the material from the container if the container folds or bends due to the weight of the material in the container.
Many of the edible items sold in pliable containers, such as the frozen snack food or the natural or artificially flavored juice, are directed at children. Often marketers of products aimed at children include gifts or other novelty features in the packaging of a product to encourage children to request the product. For example, children's cereal often includes a surprise in the cereal. Similarly, the packaging of the children's cereal often includes games, comics, or other novelty features. Generally, the gift or novelty item adds nothing of value to the actual product or packaging and is simply used as marketing tool.